90210_usafandomcom-20200215-history
902-100
902-100 is the 8th episode of Season 5 and 100th episode overall of 90210. Synopsis DENISE RICHARDS AND CARMEN ELECTRA GUEST STAR IN THE 100TH EPISODE — Naomi (Anna Lynne McCord) hosts an elaborate charity lingerie show at the Playboy Mansion in an attempt to gain membership status with the elite ladies West Beverly alumni group. Silver (Jessica Stroup) surprises her West Beverly High friends by performing burlesque at this stylish Homecoming event. Liam (Matt Lanter) confides in Annie (Shenae Grimes) about Vanessa’s (guest-star Arielle Kebbel) accident and tells Annie about the blackmail threats he’s received. Liam also accepts Navid’s (Michael Steger) apology for leaking Liam’s sex tape and offers Navid the chance to manage The Offshore. While Dixon (Tristan Wilds) is making big plans for Adrianna’s (Jessica Lowndes) career on his new record label, he discovers that Ade had other desires aside from music. Plot The episode begins with Liam waking up from a nightmare. Navid comes knocking at Liam’s door wanting to make up. He apologizes to Liam for all that he did. “I feel awful. I am sorry,” Navid says. Liam isn’t in a forgiving mood and says, “Some things you can’t forgive and forget”. Dixon tells Adrianna that he has the contract for his new record label. He also mentions how he is going to sign her, who is now a rising star and his girlfriend. Dixon feels Taylor would be able to suggest a good name for his company, but Adrianna immediately stops him from calling Taylor. “This is our thing, we don’t need anybody’s help” she says. ”Absolutely right” Dixon says, agreeing with Adrianna. Silver is quitting her job as a stripper as she has two “healthy embryos” waiting for her. Naomi is desperate to gain a membership into the elite ladies West Beverley alumni group and feels she might just get in. Max leaves for work, as he has a big merger coming up. A woman named Gwen, who is from the alumni group, pays Naomi a visit. Gwen reveals that there is a spot that has opened up for membership, but there are two women vying for it. “Its between you and Felicity Hathaway,” Gwen tells Naomi. Gwen adds that, “this weekend” at the West Beverly alumni event, it will be adjudged as to who is apt for this opening. Gwen suggests Naomi find some way to “dazzle” the members of the alumni, so she can get in, as Hathaway is already planning something impressive. Naomi begins her endeavor of trying to dazzle the members of the alumni, to get in. At the alumni meeting, Annie sees all her old classmates and friends. She isn’t too happy to see many of them. Teddy tells Silver that Shane has broken up with him. Silver says her pregnancy plans are going just great and she will be pregnant the moment she gives the doctors a go ahead. Naomi proceeds to make a “very special presentation” at the alumni meeting. Naomi declares that, she has donated a new “fashion science building” to the school. She unveils a billboard with a photo of the building and her photo on the side. Everyone is shocked to see the word “Bitch” scrawled in red, across her photo. Naomi figures out it was Felicity who did this. Naomi decides to get back at her during the alumni banquet Felicity is going to host in the evening. Jasper, an old friend of Annie, with whom she had a falling out, approaches Annie and asks her to tell Liam to meet him. He says he has something really important that he wants Liam to see and that Liam’s “future could depend on it”. Annie is baffled at what Jasper has just said, but he leaves before she can ask him what he exactly means. Naomi makes sure Felicity injures herself during a game of “touch football” and takes over her alumni banquet. Shane comes searching for Teddy and runs into Silver. Shane reveals that it was Teddy who stopped talking to him and stopped returning his calls when Shane said he wants a serious relationship. Silver is shocked to hear this. Shane wants to have a talk with Teddy and find out why he has been avoiding him. Liam receives a call and is shocked to hear a recording of the 911 call he made when Vanessa fell from the balcony. Naomi hosts the alumni banquet at the Playboy mansion. Naomi is overjoyed at how grand an event its turning out to be. Max asks Naomi, “Are you sure it’s worth doing all this just to get into a club?” Naomi assures him that she is sure and tells Max the connections she will make once she becomes a member will help his career too. Max says he has to leave for the office as his merger is coming though. Silver confronts Teddy about Shane. “It’s complicated. I don’t want to talk about it,” Teddy says. Silver drags Teddy to Shane who is standing nearby. Teddy stops her and admits that he is scared to commit to Shane, as his previous relationship was a “disaster”. Silver tries to talk reason with Teddy, but he says he isn’t fearless like Silver is. Liam tells Annie about what happened with Vanessa. He now feels someone is using Vanessa’s death to blackmail him. Annie in turns tells Liam that she met Jasper and reveals what he told her. Annie feels Jasper is apparently still holding a grudge. Silver tells Shane what Teddy told her. “Don’t give up on Teddy just yet. I have an idea,” Silver tells Shane. In the meantime, Dixon sees a video of Adrianna and Taylor making out while searching for Adrianna’s music videos on her computer. The video is from the time when Taylor was helping Adrianna make her music video. Dixon is visibly shocked to see the video. The girls from Silver’s burlesque club are slated to perform at Naomi’s event and Silver decides to join them. The gang is shocked to see Silver performing on the stage with the other girls. At the end of her performance, the crowd cheers for her loudly. “You were amazing,” Naomi later tells Silver. Dixon confronts Adrianna about what he just saw. “Teddy, I have never been fearless, I just found a way to pretend. I wanted to show you that,” Silver tells him about her performance. She hints that Teddy should let go of his fears and give his relationship with Shane a try, as the outcome might be “amazing”. Teddy sees Shane at a distance and proceeds to talk to him. Silver is happy that her plan worked. Adrianna apologizes to Dixon about what happened between her and Taylor. “There is nothing to talk about. It’s done,” Dixon says and walks away. Liam meets Jasper and he hands him a screenplay for a movie. Jasper says he is trying to get his “first real movie made”. “My dad says he will finance it if I get a bankable actor for the lead,” Jasper adds. Hence, he wants Liam to star in it. Jasper says he wants to bury the hatchet between them. Liam, in the end, says he will take a look at the screenplay. Naomi finds out that her photo at the unveiling was vandalized by a girl named Reese who she had humiliated in high school, simply for being obese. Naomi makes up for it by going naked in front of all the guests and apologizing to anyone she made to feel awkward or embarrassed in school. She adds that being popular, or being a member of an elite club, doesn’t matter, if “you have to step on people to get there”. She says she isn’t the same girl she was in high school. Later, Teddy and Shane thank Silver for getting them back together. Shane is visibly shocked when he hears Teddy donated his sperm, so Silver could have a baby. “Look, I think this is something we need to talk about,” Shane tells Teddy. Dixon tells Adrianna that while their relationship might be over, he has full control of her music as she signed a contract. “I own you,” he tells her. Also, he has decided to name his company “Unfaithful Records”. Max informs Naomi that the merger went through, but Bryce made sure Max got fired from the board of his company by convincing the directors that he wasn’t needed anymore. Liam and Navid, on the other hand. make up, Vanessa, it turns out, is alive and is shown getting out of a swimming pool and drying herself. The episode ends at this point. Starring *Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson *Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson *AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark-Miller *Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver *Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi *Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan *Matt Lanter as Liam Court Special Guest Stars *Carmen Electra as Vesta *Denise Richards as Gwen Thompson *Taio Cruz as Himself Recurring cast *Trevor Donovan as Teddy Montgomery *Josh Zuckerman as Max Miller *Arielle Kebbel as Vanessa Shaw *Natalie Morales as Ashley Howard Guest starring *Zachary Ray Sherman as Jasper Herman *Abbie Cobb as Emily Bradford *Ryan Rottman as Shane Quotes :Dixon Adrianna: You think just because you cheated on me that you'll be able to walk out of my new company? You signed a contract that gives me full control of your music. I own you. :Naomi: Here I am, former bitch asking for your forgiveness. Please don't let the message get lost because I'm perfect physically. :Adrianna: You hired a bunch of sexy girls to perform at the Playboy Mansion? :Navid: That's like bringing sand to the beach. :Max Naomi: Did you actually just walk through your own banquet praising yourself in the third person? :Silver: I can't believe Naomi sent a private plane to bring you back to high school. :Teddy: Well when you use the words Naomi and high school in the same sentence, it pretty much makes anything believable :Silver: Dancing has been this great way of pretending I was this sexy powerful woman who wasn't afraid of anything. I just wish it were true. :Liam Navid: Some things you can't forgive and forget. Trivia *This is the 100th episode of the series. *This is the 100th episode for Shenae Grimes (Annie Wilson), AnnaLynne McCord (Naomi Clark) and Jessica Stroup (Erin Silver). *This isn't Jessica Lowndes's (Adrianna Tate-Duncan) 100th episode. She was absent during an episode of the first season. She won't make her 100th appearance until the next episode "The Things We Do For Love." *Tristan Wilds (Dixon Wilson) was absent during three episodes of the fourth season due to illness. *An special title card was made for the episode stylized as 902-100. *As of this episode, the character Erin Silver has appeared in 116 episodes, including the original show. *Moments from past seasons are mentioned **Jasper setting Liam´s boat on fire "Confessions" **Naomi texting nude pictures of Annie "To Sext or Not to Sext" **Annie having sex for money with Patrick "A Thousand Words" **Emily´s departure "Blue Naomi" **Navid's engagement to Adrianna "The Party's Over". Music *Love Is Strange by The Gravitons *Baby Caught The Bus by Clairy Browne & The Bangin' Rackettes *Trojans by Atlas Genius *Fast Car by Taio Cruz *World Party (Flip It) by DJ Tory Tee ft Vanessa Bryan *Snake Charmer by Jessica Lowndes *Boo Hoo Hoo by No Sinner *Silver performs with Vesta & her Belles of Burlesque. *Rock Baby Red by Aitan *Midnight Midnight by The Potbelleez *I Don't Wanna Dance by Alex Gaudino ft Taboo *Body Rock by Bestfriends *Save Face by Smoke & Jackal Photos 508tilver.jpg 508.jpg 508richards.jpg 508electra.jpg 508silver.jpg backstage 90210902-100shot.jpg bts-season-5-90210-32282674-1280-960.jpg|The cast on the set bts-season-5-90210-32282678-1280-960.jpg|AnnaLynne and Matt on the set cast-bts-season-5-90210-32291824-600-800.jpg|Shenae and Tristan filming the milestone episode cast-bts-season-5-90210-32291792-612-612.jpg|Behind the scenes cast-bts-season-5-90210-32291801-612-612.jpg|Teddy is back bts-season-5-90210-32282683-1280-960.jpg|Back to high school hhhh.jpg|'Liam and Naomi' Video Category:90210 Episodes Category:90210 Season 5